


Making Up

by iWantMyDrumfredBack (BornBlue)



Series: Drummond Is Not Dead [15]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Because Drummond lives, Definitely some Drumfred erotics at work, Drumfred fanfix, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making up is really fun with these two, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, and he's sexy af, as Alfred discovers more with each encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornBlue/pseuds/iWantMyDrumfredBack
Summary: The fight is over... let the making up begin.





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is more graphic than the first explicit section in this series (part 11, "Skin and Sensation"), so be warned that this is erotica/smut. If you skip this, you may miss a bit of character development, but shouldn't be lost in terms of future plot, which I'll return to in the next installment.
> 
> If you do read on, you'll need to know a bit of Victorian slang: "ballocks" = balls (scrotum or testicles for you anatomical purists), and "spike" = erect penis

        

>  
> 
> The argument raged inside Alfred’s head: _hurt him and leave…? forgive him and stay…?_
> 
> He looked again into those dark eyes, damp with threatening tears, staring back at him beneath furrowed brows. It was clear that Edward was already tormented, and Alfred felt himself soften. _Damn these emotions! How am I supposed to stay angry with him?_
> 
> _"_ I love you, Alfred; I don’t want to lose you. Please. Please stay.”
> 
> _He’s so lovely, even when he's sad…._
> 
> Alfred removed a hand from Drummond’s grip and stroked his cheek, wiping away the tear that was drying there before whispering quietly, “Stand up, Edward, and hold me.”
> 
>  

 

 

 

___________

 

In no time, Edward had risen to his feet and folded Alfred into his arms. He felt he could suddenly breathe again. “You forgive me, then?” he asked, burrowing his face into Alfred’s neck. Tears had begun to fall and his breath was coming hard and fast, as though he’d just re-emerged into the air from beneath smothering waves.

 

“Yes, but Edward…” Alfred pulled back and fixed him in his sights with those bright blue eyes, “you must never do that to me again. I know this is hard for you, but thinking I might have lost you was….” Edward saw a small shudder run across his face as his voice trailed off for a moment. “Well, I can’t endure that again. You must promise me you are as devoted as I am. I must be certain.”

 

His words filled Edward with shame. How could he have put Alfred through that? How had he forgotten the moments after the bullet… the fear of leaving Alfred alone… of never seeing his face or kissing his lips? How had he allowed his resolve to slip? Or imagined that his life would be worth anything to him if he abandoned this man who had given him the world… if he relinquished his opportunity to truly love and be loved?

 

“I promise. I will never… I’m so sorry. I’m always yours… always and only…” And with that, Edward pulled Alfred back into his embrace and showered on him all the passion that had built since that first night of ecstasy. Even as he had contemplated walking away, he couldn’t have denied that his desire for Alfred had continued to grow—trying to tamp it down had had the ironic effect of stoking it all the more. Between fevered kisses, he rained down his assurances, “I’ll never doubt us… I promise… Alfred… I love you… oh, my Alfred… my only….” It was an enormous relief to feel Alfred return his passion, as he tasted Edward’s lips, slipped his tongue hungrily into his mouth, slid his hands beneath Edward’s untucked shirt to stroke and trace the sinews of his back. How in God’s name was he so lucky as to have been forgiven his madness? How was he so fortunate as to be loved and devoured by this man—this creature at once divine and carnal?

 

He began to pull off Alfred’s jacket, which opened the floodgates to a frenzy of undressing: Edward tugging off Alfred’s cravat, Alfred tearing off his shoes while Edward unbuttoned vest, shirt, trousers… Soon, all had been carelessly flung away—much unlike the other night’s careful, slow undressing. Before they could stop to think, they were standing naked, each trying to catch his breath. A single item of clothing remained between them: Alfred’s socks.

 

“We’re a bit mismatched, I’m afraid,” Alfred laughed, looking down at his feet.

 

As Edward drew his eyes up from the floor, he couldn’t help but linger for a moment on Alfred’s erection. He hadn’t even noticed his own until now, but was suddenly aware of the tingling sensation that had started to overwhelm him, spreading and growing until it began to make him feel just a bit lightheaded with desire.

 

“I can fix that,” Edward replied, his voice seeming to have suddenly dropped an octave. Before Alfred could say a word, Edward scooped him into his arms and carried him into the next room to lay him on his bed. As Alfred leaned up on his elbows, Edward whispered in his ear, “This will be more comfortable than the floor, I think.” A small smile crept up Alfred’s mouth, and Edward was thrilled to see it reach his eyes—they were shining now, blinding him with that blue that simply couldn’t be real. He resisted the urge to kiss him again, wanting to fulfill his promise to fix the sock situation—even in such a small matter, he needed to show Alfred he was true to his word and there would be no reason to doubt him ever again.

 

Slowly and lightly, he ran his hands down Alfred’s legs from thighs to the offending socks. He could see him shiver slightly at his touch, which he took as a good sign. One at a time, he peeled each sock down Alfred’s foot and then off. He finished by throwing them both over his shoulder with a dramatic flourish as he looked directly into his lover’s beautiful eyes. Alfred was looking back with what appeared to be a mix of genuine amusement and sheer lust. It made Edward’s breath catch in his throat to see that look aimed at him.

 

__________

 

 

Edward’s eyes started moving along his body—and oh, it was so divine to feel that desire raining down on him. Alfred lay all the way back and stretched out to display himself more fully, wriggling just a bit as he did so to further stoke Edward’s passion. He could see his eyes returning repeatedly to his stiffened cock, and Alfred found that he wanted to torture him again, but no longer out of anger…. No, this time, he would do so for the purpose of their eventual pleasure, and he would torture him by doing... nothing. He folded his arms behind his head and fixed his gaze on Edward’s face. That was all he planned to do for now; he wanted Edward to make the next move and see what that would be.

 

Of course, he quickly came to realize that it was torturous to him, too, to just lay there when his body screamed out to grab Edward, run his hands along the lines of his muscles, and.…

 

_No. No. Patience._

 

The momentary agony would pay off soon enough. He commanded himself to wait and allow Edward to show him— _really_ show him—the depth of his love and devotion. Alfred sincerely felt it would be a gift to them both.

 

__________

 

 

The sight of Alfred lying there, fully naked and aroused, was making Edward feel almost faint with need. He had seen him without clothes the other night, but they were so close together then—whereas now, as he hovered at the end of the bed, he could take in, all at once, every bit of Alfred and his excitement. He couldn’t imagine a more seductive vision. He bent over and drew his hands up the sides of Alfred's legs, feeling the firm skin beneath his palms, and was overcome with the desire to kiss him—not simply on his mouth, or even as far as his neck or chest, but _everywhere._ He wasn’t quite sure what Alfred might think of this. Did it make him strange? perverted? Would Alfred be pleased, or was it a step too far?

 

“I want….” He struggled to find the words. “Where may I kiss you?”

 

“I take it you’re not asking about which room…?” Alfred replied, with a sly smile on his lips.

 

Edward could feel himself blushing. “I‘m afraid there aren't many rooms to chose from, and I'm still partial to the bed. I’m only interested in you right now. So—where may I kiss you?"

 

“Ah, that’s an easy question to answer. You may kiss me wherever you would like. _Wherever_ you would like.”

 

Was the color rising only in his face? Because he could feel the heat of his blush spreading all over. He wanted to experience every inch of Alfred, to know his body even better than Alfred knew it himself. He bent over an ankle, and began to explore the contours of his bones and muscles; he let his hands wander over and up Alfred’s leg, feeling his way with fingers and then lips. Periodically, he would lift his head to gaze at the smooth skin and light hair beneath his touch and his tongue before diving back down to kiss and lick and stroke with growing fervor. Every sense was alive as he worked his way up his delicious lover and his sweet skin… his delicious lover who was now moaning softly and squirming with pleasure and anticipation….

 

__________

 

 

 

With each passing moment, Alfred was ever more grateful he hadn’t walked out the door. Edward was driving him wild with his hands, his lips, his tongue. As he settled in to move up Alfred’s leg, the bed's weight shifted a bit, reminding Alfred where they were—in Edward’s bed, a version of which had appeared in so many of his dreams. Of course, they had always been finding pleasure with each other, but the reality surpassed anything he could have conjured. Edward’s soft lips were warm on his leg, and every now and then his tongue would glide along for a distance before his lips landed on a new bit of skin. Edward’s hands were leading the way, feeling the curve of Alfred’s lower thigh as he tasted his ankle and his calf, moving up as he reached the knee… then mid-thigh… until finally a hand gripped at his hip while the other slid beneath his backside, thumb trailing behind as it traced the sensitive path between his buttocks.

 

“Oh, Edward," he moaned, more loudly. Keeping his voice down was proving to be quite the challenge, as his lover stroked him in places that made him shudder with surprise. Edward's lips had reached his upper thighs, and the next thing Alfred felt was his mouth directly between his legs, gently kissing his ballocks. He gasped ecstatically and arched his back as he felt Edward’s lips moving up to his spike and driving him beyond all reason. Little laps of his tongue along his vein were sending him almost over the edge. Instinctively, Alfred reached down and dove a hand into Edward’s soft curls, twisting the hair around his thumb, rubbing it between his fingers, sometimes clenching in spasms as Edward’s kisses reached a new spot, higher up…. With his other hand, he grabbed the edge of Edward's blanket and pressed it against his mouth to muffle the sounds he could no longer contain.

 

__________

 

 

He had imagined this. Just this very thing. When his dreams were filled with kissing Alfred all over his body, he had worried about himself, about his desires. He had brought himself to pleasure thinking of it and been filled with shame that his fantasies might mean he was debauched and abnormal. He almost couldn’t believe Alfred had given him permission, that he hadn’t recoiled at the thought of Edward’s mouth kissing him _anywhere_ —including here, of all places. Of course, he couldn’t mistake Alfred’s sounds and movements now as expressing anything other than pleasure. And, come to think of it, Edward's response to such a question would have been the same; the thought of Alfred kissing him on this very spot—or, indeed, anywhere on his body—was nothing but thrilling.

 

He hadn’t even sounded shocked, let alone disgusted, to consider where Edward might kiss him, so perhaps he wasn’t so perverted as he had feared. Maybe this was simply another way to show Alfred how he felt about him—the love in his heart poured out through his body and onto his lover’s. It was like a dance, but one that he could only imagine with Alfred—he would never want or need another partner.

 

As his mouth moved further along Alfred’s very full spike, he felt his lover’s leg reach around his back in something like an embrace, his thigh pressing beneath Edward’s arm while his calf pulled on his back and his foot arched in ecstasy. He slipped his hand around from Alfred’s hip to grasp his buttock while sliding the other hand up his back a bit, gripping him tighter everywhere. He felt Alfred might lift from out of his arms at any moment, sailing away like a hot air balloon, or perhaps exploding into tiny shards of starlight. Edward held on tight, needing to keep him here. He wanted to bask in the heat Alfred was emanating and feel his eventual release.

 

He hesitated for a moment before closing his mouth over Alfred’s tip and the weeping drops of liquid there—not because he didn’t want to take in all of it, but he wasn’t sure this counted as a kiss he’d been given permission for. So he moved slowly, giving Alfred ample time to stop him if he objected. But he didn’t stop him—in fact, the moans only grew louder and more insistent. Edward looked up to see Alfred’s chest pushed outward, as he held the blanket against his own mouth to muffle his cries. His other hand was still in Edward's hair, his fingers now gripping rather than gently stroking and twirling. In another moment, it might have hurt, but Edward found that it simply blended with all the heightened sensations Alfred’s writhing evoked. Everything this man did excited him.

 

He returned his attention to his own mouth, as Alfred began to buck his hips, pushing himself upward. Edward was filled with him, and he tasted something salty as he minded to keep his teeth out of the way, covered by his lips so as not to accidentally hurt the sensitive skin now in his care. His hands gripped at Alfred’s back and buttocks, and he began to instinctively move his mouth up and down in rhythm with Alfred’s hips. His lover moved more frantically as Edward felt him pulsing, and then a sudden explosion of warm liquid in his mouth as Alfred’s muffled sounds reached their highest pitch and came in fast waves. As everything subsided, Edward wasn’t quite sure what to do next: the liquid wouldn’t stay contained, and he didn’t know whether it was safe to swallow it or if he needed to spit it out somewhere. These practical thoughts swirled around in his head even as he continued to feel excitement over Alfred’s climax, and his own burning need for release.

 

Alfred’s body relaxed beneath him, and his hand pulled out of Edward’s hair and tapped at his shoulder as if to lift him up. He took it as a sign to let go, and Alfred’s cock, now spent and relaxed, slipped from his mouth as he looked down at Edward with the greatest affection. Some liquid spilled from his lips, and Alfred said sweetly, “You may swallow it if you like, or spit it out in the chamber pot, if it's handy. Do you have one beneath the bed?” Edward nodded, unable to speak. He was amazed at how matter-of-factly Alfred spoke, as though there were nothing strange or untoward about this. He was such a remarkable man, so unruffled by such matters.

 

When Edward had risen from replacing the chamber pot, Alfred’s hand was stretched out to him. He took it in his own and lay down beside him, as Alfred lifted up onto one elbow to look down into his face and kiss him tenderly. “That, my love, was magnificent. _You_ are magnificent.” The look on Alfred’s face, the love in his voice, filled Edward with immense joy—he could feel a smile taking over his mouth, his eyes—he had never felt a greater satisfaction. As Alfred bent down to kiss him again, Edward felt his lover’s hand wrap around him and begin to slowly slide up and then down. He gasped in delighted shock, and saw a mischievous smile on Alfred’s face. “You didn’t think I’d forgotten about you, now, did you?” This time, Alfred kissed him with more passion, sliding his lips along Edward’s in a most arousing manner.

 

A deep, long moan escaped from Edward's throat, and Alfred broke the kiss to look directly into his eyes as he pleasured him. It was intoxicating. Edward was breathing faster, growing more excited, moaning more urgently, and all the time, eyes open, connected to his lover's, as if he were naked before him in a whole new way. The blue was swallowing him in a white hot fire, purifying him, burning away all his doubts and guilt. Alfred wasn’t only looking into his eyes—he was seeing into his soul—seeing those fantasies, those desires Edward had felt such shame over—it seemed like he could see all of it, and was eager to share it. Edward suddenly felt no shame at all. He felt known and understood and loved.

 

The feeling of bliss was physical and emotional all at once, as Alfred worked some kind of magic on him. In his final moment of rational thought, just before all reason slipped away, he grabbed the blanket as he’d seen Alfred do, and held it against his mouth. The heat in his loins was joining with the joy in his heart as he felt himself rise and all thought recede. His body, his self could no longer be contained by mere flesh… It was as if he were melting into Alfred’s eyes… he could not distinguish them from anything else as his vision blurred into a bluish-white heat… Alfred’s hand was pulsing with him… or had joined with him… he wasn't sure anymore whose skin was whose… only that he was no longer fully in his own… and then he suddenly shot beyond any recognition of himself in a burst of pure rapture… he felt his cries of— _what? anguish? hope? euphoria?_ —absorbed into the blanket as his eyes finally closed in a spasm that moved across and through him and at last left him blissfully spent in Alfred’s arms.

 

It must have been mere moments, yet it felt like hours before he came back to his senses and looked down at his chest to see Alfred’s face staring up at him with the most endearing, knowing smile. Edward laughed breathlessly and stroked his hair. “Speaking of magnificent.... Oh, Alfred, that was… I don’t have words….”

 

“The politician is speechless again? I believe my work here is done.” Alfred turned to settle his cheek against his chest, his free hand tracing circles along Edward's muscles. They lay there for a while as Edward caught his breath.

 

“Alfred?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I was a fool.”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

“But I won’t be again. I promise. How could I live without my heart?”

 

__________

 

 

Alfred kissed his chest. He loved it when Edward said such beautiful things to him. And he knew he meant it. He only hoped…. _No._ He wouldn’t think on it any more. It had been momentary madness, but it was over now. They were together, and thus they would remain.

 

He did, however, think it necessary to be practical. He’d taken a risk in coming to Edward’s rooms, and felt it would be tempting fate for him to stay any longer.

 

“I’m glad we’ve got that settled, but unfortunately, I think I should go now.”

 

Edward immediately sat up, grabbed Alfred’s wrists, and pinned them above his head. Sounding more little boy than grown man, he pleaded, “No, no, no, no, no. Don’t leave. It can’t even be midnight yet. And here we have a comfortable bed… hmmm? Don’t you want to stay in it with me for a while? Please?”

 

Looking into those dark eyes, seeing the joy now where they had looked so sad earlier in the evening, made it awfully hard to say no. “Of course I want to, but I already took a risk in coming here. If I was seen… well, if I leave early enough, we could say it was a simple conversation… about Scotland.” They smiled together at the reference. “Whereas if I stay for hours, it’s a bit harder to explain it away.”

 

“I don’t want you to go, my love, please.” And Edward leaned down and planted the most sensuous kiss on his mouth. Alfred couldn’t help but kiss him back as a little purr escaped his lips; alas, it didn’t help his campaign to leave. “And you see? You don’t want to go, either,” Edward seized on the moment. “We can be careful without having to deny ourselves _too_ much, don’t you think?” Before he could answer, Edward had rolled on top of him and he could feel himself beginning to respond. That didn’t strike him as particularly strange—he’d had some time to recover—but he was shocked to find that Edward was also stiffening, mere moments after his own ecstatic release. “Good Lord, Edward! Are you already….?!”

 

Edward looked at him curiously. “What?”

 

“It usually takes some time for a man to be… ready… again….” He could see a blush creeping up Edward’s cheeks. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it; it’s just unusual.” He still looked a bit abashed, as though he’d been called out for an embarrassing habit. “My dear, it’s actually more of a benefit… as long as you can be patient with a mere mortal such as myself….” A rather naughty grin that Alfred had never seen before spread across Edward’s face, as he stretched their arms further over Alfred's head, laced their fingers together, and began slowly grinding on top of him....

 

_Who was this lascivious angel?_

 

“Well, I can’t really go anywhere now, can I?” Alfred replied breathlessly. He reached up with his mouth to kiss his lover, as the heat began to overtake them again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
